


Truth Or Dare

by lannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannister/pseuds/lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's Biology when your sister is about to give you a blowjob?" (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

"Let’s play truth or dare." 

Jaime looks across the bed. He had been interrupted just as he was about to move on to the next page of his Biology textbook, only to see Cersei smirking to herself. "I was studying."

"Please." she laughed. "You have dyslexia. You know you can’t read shit. And what’s Biology when your sister is about to give you a blowjob?" The words echoed in his mind - he couldn’t argue with that. He felt himself growing hard at the thought of Cersei’s lips around his cock. _She has never done that before… Never._ He moved closer to her and started unzipping his pants.

"Ah - no, no. I said I wanna play truth or dare. We’ll get to the good part." He wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off her face, and it took a lot of self-control not to. 

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

She practically jumped across the bed and kissed his lips, softly at first, but then with more passion. She pulled away after a couple of seconds. “Truth or dare?”

"Truth." he answered.

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself?" He felt himself blush immediately. _Of course I do,_ he wanted to say. But he would never admit it. "Do you think about fucking your sister a lot, Jaime?" She kissed him softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Do you think about me when you jerk off, huh?" Her hands rubbed against his jeans, and she laughed once she felt his erection. "I know you do. I know it’s my name you moan when you come at night. And I know you think about me blowing you right now, baby." She kissed him again. "I know you do." 

"Yes." He whispered. "Please?"

"It’s your turn."

He sighed. "Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give me the blowjob you promised."

"Right to the point? Where’s the fun in that, Jaime?" She pouted. "You’re horny all the time. You should learn how to control that. Seriously, get some help. Erections for your sister aren’t normal." 

He shrugged. “The only thing you do all day is walk around in those ridiculously short, tight clothes, and you come to my room, teasing me and sitting on my lap, and yet you’re still surprised I’m horny 24/7?” He kissed her. She bit his lip lightly, smiling.

"Well said." She gave him a final kiss before she sat up, took her shirt off and lowered herself onto him. She unzipped his jeans and reached to his boxers. He moaned as soon as she touched him.

Jaime liked to think he had self-control. He knew how to make it last whenever he was with Cersei - and it took a great deal of self-control not to come over just watching her undo her bra. But the moment she put her wet mouth on his cock, all his self-control was gone. He moaned loudly, and suddenly he was afraid Tyrion might hear them all the way downstairs.

He wanted to come right at that moment, but she held his hips down and removed her mouth. “Behave yourself.” she teased, taking him in her mouth again, watching him struggle not to moan. She went all the way this time, until he hit the back of her throat. She ran her hand around his thighs, his stomach, his hips. When her mouth started moving again, it was too much, it was all too much. “Cersei," he moaned. "Cersei, Cersei, Cersei-" he spilled his seed in her mouth, and she was moving down on him all the way through it. 

He was still shaking once she got up and started putting her clothes on. "That was…" he started, but couldn’t finish.

"…Amazing?" she suggested.

"Yes," he whispered, "God, yes." She kissed him lightly and walked towards the door. 

Just as she was about to walk out, she turned to him again. “By the way, I was joking when I said you couldn’t read. I know how hard you try. Maybe we could make a deal - a blowjob for every chapter you read, yeah?” He almost choked at her words. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
